Meaning of War
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: salah satu fic gaje buatan author. lagi2 fail in summary, gaje, abal, aneh, dll


Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya/penerbit/pihak2yang bersangkutan

Terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar (gak tau fanart gak tau official, kayaknya fanart asal dapet) yang selalu jadi pikiran author saat ini. Ngaco banget, mana bikin sambil nonton Gundam dan denger Waitin' 4 Yesterday punya David Archuleta =.='

* * *

1. Why are people always doing war?

* * *

"Haruskah kita selalu berperang?" Tanya Arthur.

"Entah... Mungkin selamanya kita akan tetap berperang." Kata Francis.

"Yang jelas sekarang ini kita ada di medan perang!" Kata Yao.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menyerang sekuat tenaga." Jelas Ivan.

"Vee! Aku nggak mau perang, vee! Cinta damai!"

"Diam, Hetalia! Perang pasti bisa membawa kita ke tujuan kita!" Bantah Ludwig.

"Bagaimana kau bisa benci perang kalau kau sendiri juga berperang?" Tanya Kiku. "Sudahlah, kau bantu aku!"

"Terima ini, team axis! Hero akan menebas kalian semuaaa!"

"Kami tak akan kalah!" Kata Kiku. "Setiap negara punya cara sendiri untuk memakai senjata!"

"Ve! Seperti Eliza yang paka frying pan, ve? Atau Spain-neechan yang pakai garpu tanah? Atau Roderich yang pakai takt?Atau Greece-san yang pakai salib dewa?"

"Ya begitulah... Kita melupakan Seychelles dengan ikan marlinnya, dan Ivan dengan pipanya." Kata Ludwig sambil terus menembak.

"Dan ini ... Caraku!" Kata Kiku sambil menebas katananya ke dada Alfred.

"AAARGH!" Teriak Alfred bagai tokoh jahat di suatu anime, entah apa namanya. Darah mengucur dari tubuh Alfred. Dia menyimpan dendam pada Kiku Honda.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati!" Kata Alfred membalas.

"Biar kubantu menyerang Jepang, da!"

* * *

2. We are lose but we are not loser

Tahun 1945...

"Kita... Kalah ya?" Kata Feliciano sambil menggenggam bendera putihnya yang sekarang tak berkibar.

"Iya." Kata Ludwig cool, padahal dalam hati dia sangat gelisah.

"Hahh..." Feliciano mendesah. "Benarkah perang adalah jalan terbaik? Bukankah kita sudah mengorbankan banyak hal, doitsu?"

Ludwig hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Tumben kau bisa berkata seperti itu... We are lose, but we are not the loser. Camkan itu, Feliciano..." Feliciano hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang sudah membunuh banyak orang. Memangnya aku tidak..." Kata Ludwig sambil menunjukkan sarung tangannya. Tangan kotornya... Yang telah dia ciptakan bersama saudara kembarnya... Gilbert. ."Kalah perang memang sakit... Tapi kita justru sudah berjuang 'kan?" Feliciano mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, Feliciano-san... Aku juga harus kehilangan banyak hal..." Kata Kiku menerawang dan air matanya keluar, meski hanya sedikit. "Tapi kita jadi dapat pengalaman berharga, kan? Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama..."

"Iya, selalu bersama... Apapun yang terjadi... Meski perang sudah usai, persahabatan akan tetap jalan!" Feliciano memeluk Kiku dan Ludwig, setelah itu mereka berangkulan dengan background sunset (author mulai lebay). Mereka pun berjalan bertiga, dengan langkah seperti biasa. Setidaknya mereka bisa jadi kuat kalau tetap bertiga.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Mereka harus mengulang lagi dari awal. Kiku yang sudah sampai, menatap rumahnya yang hancur berantakan. Dia menengok kiri-kanan, dan dia menangis. Airmatanya tak bisa tertahan lagi. Sakit yang sudah lama ditahan, sekarang terasa sepuluh kali lipat. "Ternyata... Perang itu... Menyakitkan..." Kata Kiku sambil melihat prajurit-prajurit negaranya yang melakukan harakiri. Sekali lagi, air mata mengucur dari mata Kiku. Namun meski begitu, dia harus bangkit kembali! Dia bertekad, akan menjadi negara yang lebih maju dari negara-negara yang menyerangnya...

Ludwig kembali ke negaranya, dan mengalami hari-hari militer seperti biasa. Meski dalam hati dia ingin meledak, tapi dia tahan. Gilbert membuang muka, dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Dia ingin memaki-maki alam ini, kenapa bisa Jerman kalah. Namun... Alam tak bisa disalahkan... Gilbert hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

Feliciano menatap negaranya dengan bahagia. Tapi begitu menatap beberapa titik, muka bahagianya itu sedikit-demi-sedikit beralih. Feliciano yang awalnya bermuka seperti biasa, makin lama makin lesu, dan akhirnya menangis.

* * *

3. Sight

Toris yang mukanya kotor, menatap lapangan perang bersama Feliks. Berperang bersama Swedia dan Finlandia. Di tengah perang, mereka berfikir, salahkah perang itu? Sampai harus mengorbankan nyawa? Apa dia telah berbuat kesalahan dengan berperang? Sudah berapa manusia yang jadi korban ketamakan. Mereka mati demi bangsa, demi negara...

* * *

6. Brother

Dunia ini memang sakit. Penuh darah dan perang. Arthur masih tak bisa menyangka kalau Alfred jadi begitu. Dia hanya bisa menatap selembar kertas masa lalu, sambil blush. Membayangkan dirinya saat itu yang menangis, dan Alfred yang tertunduk lemas. Sedang Alfred sendiri berjalan-jalan di sebuah jalan yang sepi... Membayangkan hal yang sama. Bagaimana kalau dia tak menuntut kemerdekaan? Bagaimana kalau dia tak memulai perang? Bagaimana kalau... Dia menjadi... Adik Arthur selamanya.

* * *

7. Past

Di tempat lain, Vash juga tertidur dan memimpikan dirinya bersama Roderich sewaktu kecil. Mimpi tentang hubungan dan perang. Dahulu, Vash sering melindungi Roderich dari Elizaveta. Kalau tak ada perang, apa mereka bisa saling mengenal? Apa arti dari perang itu sebenarnya?

* * *

8. Just for a smile

"Aku akan selalu berusaha bertarung." Gumam Hong Kong pada dirinya sendiri, sambil berlatih. "Untuk bisa mengambil kejayaan, kemenangan, kepercayaan teman, kebanggaan... Dan yang paling penting... Untuk membuat ada seulas senyum di wajahku sendiri..."

"Teruslah berlatih, aru..." Kata Yao memperhatikan Hong Kong dari jauh. "Sebagai kakakmu, aku akan selalu berharap kau bisa tersenyum dengan pertarungan ini..."

* * *

9. Tears

Seperti biasa, Sadiq dan Heracles bertengkar. Ketika Heracles memegang syal Sadiq dan Sadiq sudah siap pose bertarung..

"Hei, Heracles. Lihat itu..."

"Ah..."

Tak jauh dari situ, Trio Baltics juga melihat pemandangan yang sama.

"Ivan-san..." Gumam Eduard.

"Masa'?" Kata Raivis.

"I.. Ivan-san..." Gumam Toris. Ya, mereka melihat Ivan yang sedang menangis. Airmatanya keluar...

"Toris..." Kata Ivan. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah darimu... Begitu juga kau, Raivis, Eduard..."

"Kami juga, tuan Ivan." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Sekarang jangan panggil aku Tuan Ivan lagi. Aku bukan lagi pemimpin URSS."

Sadiq dan Heracles speechles melihat mereka berempat yang sedang berpelukan. Kenapa mereka tak seakrab itu sejak dulu ya? Kalau mereka bisa berpelukan setiap hari, mungkin mereka tak perlu mengalami perpisahan yang mengerikan itu.

* * *

10. Meaning of war

"Jangan berperang lagi, Kiku, Yong Soo!" Teriak Mei-Mei, bagaikan Marina Ismail dalam anime Gundam 00.

"Benar, lebih baik hidup senang seperti aku..!" Kata Sey.

"Gimana bisa begitu..." Kata Yong Soo sambil terduduk. Perang Korea memang benar-benar parah, sampai membuat Yong Soo yang ceria dan aneh itu jadi kaku dan cool. "Perang memang harus selalu ada, sampai dunia ini kiamat. Kau sebagai wanita mungkin tak mengerti, Mei..."

"Benar..." Kata Kiku sambil membuka sarung katananya. "Aku akan selalu berperang, selama peperangan itu menyangkut diriku, dan harga diriku. Lihat!" Kiku menunjuk ke arah Lily (yang masih berambut panjang) yang terduduk di medan perang yang penuh darah. Baju kotornya itu...

"Lily!" Yong Soo menghampiri wanita itu. "Kau tak apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Perang meski akan menambah masalah," jelas Hong Kong tiba-tiba. "Pasti akan mempunyai arti lain."

"Benar, aru!"

"Aku juga pasti akan menyerang dengan sepenuh hati..." Kata Holy Roman Empire yang muncul entah darimana. "Untuk sebuah senyuman."

"Aku berperang untuk sebuah pembuktian..." Kata Francis. "Berperang selamanya tak hampa, mon cheri... Peperangan itu kenikmatan tersendiri..."

Karena Francis sudah ngomong begitu, Mei-Mei dan Sey hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk, terus kabur.

"Aku berperang agar bisa selalu bersamamu." Kata Germania ke Rome.

"Iya.."

xxxxxxxxxx

~Tamat~

A/N: Semoga ada anak baik yang mau review fic keempat author ini... Setelah gue baca, gue baru sadar, kalau fic ini sesat banget! Masa' nyuruh buat perang? Entah... Bagi para nation terutama yang cinta damai pasti kalau ada cara lain selain perang bakalan dipilih. Tapi... Perang adalah satu-satunya jalan bukan? Ah, author musingin! Gaje pula, dibikin pas malem-malem, dan dipublish juga di warnet =.= Peace semuanya yang menanti warfic saya, masih dipending dulu... Hintnya, Ch. 1 itu The Hundred Years War xDDD

Peace semuanya, dan ripiu fic SG (SuperGaje) saya ini... \^o^/


End file.
